Semiconductor devices may electrically connects layers using metal interconnections. Metal interconnections may be formed from metallic thin films (e.g. aluminum, aluminum alloys, copper, and/or other similar material). Metal interconnections may have multi-layer structures. An inter-metal dielectric (IMD) layer may have a via hole formed between a first metal interconnection and a second metal interconnection.
The inter-metal dielectric layer may include a material having a low-dielectric (low-k) constant. An inter-metal dielectric layer may have a via hole for electrically connecting a first metal interconnection and a second metal interconnection. An inter-metal dielectric layer may insulate a first metal interconnection from a second metal interconnection to minimize parasitic capacitance caused by overlapping of the first metal interconnection and second metal interconnection. An inter-metal dielectric layer may insulate a first metal interconnection from a second metal interconnection to reduce cross-talk noise.
An inter-metal dielectric layer may be formed using FSG (fluorine-doped silicate glass) including fluorine (F). Fluorine may have a desirable hydrophilic property in certain applications. Fluorine may react with air or moisture to produce hydrogen fluoride (HF). Hydrogen fluoride may lower adhesion properties. Adhesive forces between an inter-metal dielectric layer and a metal interconnection may be lowered due to hydrogen fluoride, which may cause defects in the metal interconnection. Since fluorine may have a relatively high diffusivity, fluorine may diffuse into a metal interconnection adjacent to an inter-metal dielectric layer. A metal interconnection may be eroded, degrading the quality and/or lowing the reliability of a semiconductor device.
A peeling process may be performed to remove hydrogen fluoride. However, a peeling process may cause a manufacturing process of a semiconductor device to be complicated.